A Little Help Here?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple is anxious to complete baking her family's world famous pie for her Cooking Class-ic class... if only if Daring would at least help her out instead of looking at himself! Will Apple ever get anywhere with this? Dapple one-shot, may include fluff. A collaboration by me and LeoxRenet.


**"A Little Help Here?"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. This is a little collaboration that I'm working on with LeoxRenet, so here's a little Daring/Apple fic just to tie you over, or as I call the couple, Dapple. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day looked clear around Cooking Class-ic class inside Ever After High. Apparently, Apple White was in a jam, as she had to come up with her family's world famous Cinnamon Apple Cream Pie. The problem is, she didn't know how to make it. Luckily for her, the teacher had decided to pair Apple up with a partner, which was good since this was a team effort. Apple used this opportunity to use a partner to help keep watch for her project, since she didn't want anyone slipping poison in her food.

Luckily for her, her future king Daring Charming decided to volunteer. After all, he did bake that fantastic blueberry banana angel cake with his image as the cake layer for her. It was awfully sweet of him to do that for her on her birthday. They needed this project done tomorrow so they didn't have any time to waste.

Unfortunately, the oven that Apple had at her family's kingdom burst in flames, so that was out of the question. That gave Apple enough time to persuade her teacher to help use the school's oven to do her project, in which the teacher accepted on Apple's behalf. So far, it was now 3:30 as both Apple White and Daring Charming had shown up at the kitchen, ready to do their project.

If only if Daring would stop looking at himself for a minute to focus for a little while!

"Lookin' good," Daring said, winking and smiling at his reflection in the pie tin.

The metal of the tin emphasizing how bright those pearly whites of his really were. Meanwhile, Apple White was at the opposite counter top, mixing ingredients in the bowl.

"Daring, would you be a dear and pass me the cinnamon?" Apple asked.

"Oh, uh…sure," He said, grabbing one of the shakers.

As he brought one of the shakers over to Apple, he continued to stare at his face in the pie tin.

So far, the smile check had gone great. Now, Daring focused on the more intricate features of his chiseled face, his chin, his cheek bones, the shape of his eyes and the way they resided perfectly with the shape of his face. He had a whole separate checking system to check-up on the color and brightness of his eyes but, that was for a bit later on.

Meanwhile, Apple spoke on to her prince. Unfortunately, something went wrong.

"Daring, you handed me the salt." Apple pointed out," The recipe is only calls for a pinch of salt. I asked you for the cinnamon… Daring?"

However, Daring was too busy checking himself in the pie tin to notice. Frustrated, Apple shouted at him.

"DARING!"

Her shout forced Daring to hesitate a little.

"Oh, um, I'm up!" He exclaimed, feeling his heart palpitating.

"Good, I thought you were braindead." Apple scoffed, "Anyway, get me the cinnamon."

"Oh, um... okay." Daring said, rushing over to the counter.

He then brought out a bottle of cinnamon, in which he handed it over to Apple.

"Thanks," Apple said with the cinnamon in her hands.

After pouring out some of the cinnamon in the bowl, Apple turned to Daring yet again, who still looked at himself in that clear pie tin. Must that guy always be vain each time he looks at himself like this?

"Darn, need more flour." Apple muttered while turning over to Daring, "Daring, bring me more flour for the crust."

"I can't," Daring replied, "Flower shop is closed. Plus I'm helping you."

"I meant flour, not _flowers_!" Apple corrected him, "Although I would get used to a bunch of daisies around here."

"Fine..." He sighed.

Dragging himself like a zombie, Daring managed to get the flour sitting on the counter and handed it to her future queen.

"Here." Daring sighed again.

"Thanks, you're good help." Apple smiled to him as she poured the flour inside the bowl.

After throwing the flour away, Apple looked over the next thing on the list. That of course, was a stick of butter.

"Can you hand me the butter, please?" Apple replied.

Unfortunately, Daring was too caught up in his reflection to even listen to Apple. Losing her patience, Apple raised her voice at him.

"Daring, butter, please!" She said.

"Yep, I do look better, Apple." Daring smiled at his mirror, "Thanks for noticing!"

Feeling agitated, Apple took the mirror off his hands, which left Daring disappointed. She had a few words for him as well.

"Look Daring," Apple replied, "I'm glad you're able to help me and all, but I can't get done quicker if you're busy looking at your mirror the whole darn time! It's about setting down the things that are most important to you and setting aside the things you should be doing. Like helping me."

"But I can't manage to live a day without seeing my beautiful face in the mirror!" Daring whined, "You know how it is, Apple! It's just the way that I am."

Then suddenly, Apple decided to use her innocent charm on Daring. He didn't know if it was a distraction or pleasure, but he couldn't help but be captivated by her batting eyelashes. From that point on, Daring's heart had suddenly melted out of sight.

"Please...?" Apple said, batting her eyelashes at him, "For me?"

How could Daring ever deny from a face quite like hers? Luckily, he wouldn't deny Apple's little favor for long.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Good, now grab me the butter." Apple asked.

"Certainly." Daring said, rushing over the counter to get the butter for her to use, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Apple smiled back, "See how helpful and fast it is without your mirror?"

"You're right, it is faster that way." He nodded.

"Okay, now get the eggs from the fridge." Apple said, cutting away the stick of butter one at a time.

While she was doing that, Daring approached the fridge and looked around for the eggs. Mostly, all he found was a turkey sandwich that somebody didn't even finish (it turned to moss by the way, which was disgusting), bottled water, a jar of pickled herring (which looked gross, by the way), and a leftover bowl of pasta.

After searching around for seconds, Daring saw the box of eggs hide behind the moldy sandwich. He managed to reach in there, and pulled them out. Good thing the eggs didn't smell bad due to the sandwich that sat beside them. Closing the fridge door behind him, Daring turned his attention to Apple and raised the eggs high for her to see.

"Got the eggs, Apple!" Daring exclaimed, "Now what do you-"

But before he could talk any further, he suddenly tripped over his shoelaces, which forced the whole carton of eggs to fly through the ceiling! And as soon as Apple turned to him...

...

...

*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!*

The eggs fell on top of Apple's head, making her such a yolky mess!

"OH MY GOD!" Apple screamed, "LOOK AT ME, I'M A MESS!"

"Holy hex, I'm so sorry about that!" Daring said, rushing over to get a paper towel.

Carefully, yet nicely, Daring managed to clean off the rest of the egg yolk that was dripping from Apple's forehead.

"It was an accident, honestly!" Daring said as he apologized to her in panic, "Don't be mad!"

Honestly, Apple would be mad at Daring's act of clumsiness. She had every right to be mad because of the way the eggs fell on top of her. But she wasn't mad. Instead, she kept his cool and managed to form a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Apple nodded, "It was an accident. However, I'm feeling like it wasn't some sort of accident to begin with."

"What do you mean...?" Daring raised his eyebrow.

"Well, for starters..." Apple replied as she got her hand on a jug of ice water, "You wanna know what an accident looks like?"

"I don't know." Daring shrugged.

And then out of nowhere, Apple poured the entire jug of water on top of Daring, leaving him shivered and frozen from the liquid! But luckily, he didn't scream, or in fact, yelp since he knew it was gonna happen to him.

"Now that looks like an accident." Apple smirked in front of him.

"Yeah, I sorta had that coming..." Daring sighed.

Irritated, yet bothered, Daring grabbed one of the butter sticks from the foil and grasped it in his left hand. In revenge...

...

...

He smashed the stick of butter onto Apple's forehead, leaving her to cringe a bit.

"Now, we're even." Daring smirked.

Wiping off the smushed butter off her forehead, Apple scowled at him playfully.

"Oh, you sure you really want to do this?" Apple said in a vengeful mood.

"You know I want to..." Daring spoke vengefully as well, "Your move, cowgirl..."

Following his comment, Apple then picked up a bag of flour. And in response, she poured the whole thing around Daring's face and body, therefore turning him into one flour-filled mess.

"What do you think about that, Charming?" Apple smirked again.

"Very well." Daring said, spitting some of the flour from his mouth, "I see you want to play that way. Well, I can play that game too."

In response to Apple's actions, Daring grabbed a bag of sugar that was sitting right beside him. With a dangerous smirk, he took that bag of sugar and instantly poured it on top of Apple White, therefore making her sugary and sweet in a sticky way. Apple would have likely cringed in disgust about this, but she still managed to keep it cool.

"Sticky enough for you, my _queen_?" Daring laughed yet again.

"Oh, you're good." Apple said, madly narrowing her eyes, "You're _fairy_ good."

"Thanks." He chuckled, "But I'm just getting started."

"So am I, Daring." She growled.

From there, both Daring and Apple looked at each other in a tense staredown. Like two outlaws in high noon. They were waiting for each other to make the first sudden move. One slip-up or mistake could cost either one of them dearly. But the two remained vigilant. They remained quiet. They had revenge flowing through their eyes made of full-grown fire.

In response to these revenge attacks, Daring and Apple stepped close against one another...

...

...

...and engaged in an unexpected kiss.

The kiss between them soon turned hot and heavy as Daring inserted his tongue inside Apple's whole mouth, which forced passionate moans between them. In fact, it was so heavy, that Daring took Apple up on the table, only for the table to break down on them. That hardly didn't matter anyway, since they resumed their makeout session on the floor.

The two rolled around the cracked eggs mixed with flour, which felt a bit sloppy around their bodies, yet it didn't matter to them still. Their kiss became so distracting for them, they hardly realized they were in a mess.

Soon, Daring and Apple cut their kiss short to endure a passionate embrace. Both never knew how hot they looked, even if they were drenched in nothing but flower and yolk.

"You know, I'm really starting to have fun with this project." Apple smirked, "You might have to help me out more often..."

"Sounds hexellent to me." Daring smirked as well, "I was thinking about the same thing."

"Just make sure we get to the baking part first." Apple reminded him.

"Well, it sounds like I'm already there..." He laughed.

From that point on, Daring and Apple continued their make-out session without any worries at all. Apparently, they were a lot more important to each other than such a silly project. But at least they can always focus on making that pie later on.

* * *

**Wow, I really thought Daring and Apple were gonna have a flour fight, but I thought it would be out-of-nowhere and a bit OOC to have them make out in front of a mess like this. Good thing I managed to tone down the 'sexiness' in this chapter. Although, a make-out is a bit family-friendly enough. Talk about a 'hot mess', huh?  
**

**Anyway, what did you think about this? Feedbacks are welcome, my fellow fairy tales!**

**Oh, and go Germany for winning the World Cup!**


End file.
